Please Make Things Right
by Akita-J
Summary: "Please, make things right", he said while taking his dieing breath. At this point all the other heroes had been murdered. It is up to the Elite force to go back in time and stop the events that played into Ramon and Riker becoming evil. Could end up rated M.


**Warning, while this story may be rated T, it may have topics borderlining M, so if at any point I feel that I need to change the rating I will do so very quickly, so please view at your own discression. I can't believe I am writing a story for a Disney show, but I have not found many time travel stories so I thought I may as well make one. Please be warned that this story will have the ChaseXOliver pairing, so if you do not like boyXboy pairings this may not be the fanfic for you. Another pairing that might happen is BreeXKaz, SkylarXKaz, or BreeXSkylar. With those pairings I might take my reviewers opinions into account, so please review and tell me which one you guys would prefer to see in the story. And lastly I do not own any of the characters from lab rats, Elite force, or Mighty Med.**

* * *

It all started in our final battle with Ramon, Riker, and their father. As it would turn out Ramon and Riker's father, Rodissiius, was in charge of their entire operation. By this point the three of them killed all the other heroes, including the bionic heroes. As the battle continued, both sides were becoming more and more desperate. As the hours passed by, both sides determined not to lose against the other, both sides waiting for a slight mistake, so they could even have a chance at taking out the opposing team. And then there it was a slight opening in Rodissiius's defence. Oliver took the opportunity, and threw a sharp pillar of ice at Rodissiius. Instead of moving out of the way or taking the hit like a good hero was supposed to, he proved that he was a villain by grabbing his son Riker and used him as a shield.

Both sides stopped all combat in shock. Oliver was horrified. Even his mother was not so evil as to sacrifice her blood to save herself, and she had never been a hero. Ramon looked as though he was going to burst into tears. He and his brother were only in this because they loved their father, and believed he was still a true hero and those 'so called' heroes that took his powers away were the true villains. However, his father killing his brother shocked him back into reality. No true hero would kill other heroes, and even the most vile of villains that were faced were usually never evil enough to kill their own family.

"What have I done!" Ramon exclaimed. "How could you father! I believed in you!"

Ramon then turned into a black cloud of molecules and started to strangle his father. As Rodissiius died he shot Ramon with a molecular destabilizer, he had stolen off of Chase at one point during the long strenuous battle. Ramon turned back to human form and landed on the pavement below where he had been attacking his father. He took shallow breaths. Ramon knew he was going to be dead in less than 30 minutes. He was glad in his final moments he did something right for a change.

Oliver approached Ramon, not knowing what to expect.

"Please... Make things right", Ramon choked out, handing Oliver some sort of device, as he died.

Oliver looked at the machine in his hands. He knew he had seen this sort of machine somewhere before. He just couldn't place where. Though he was sure a good night's sleep would be able to jog his memory.

Oliver walked over to Chase.

"It's over." Oliver said quietly.

"It's hard to believe, but it finally is", Chase replied before leaning down to kiss Oliver.

"I knew it!" Skylar exclaimed pointing at the two boys.

"You knew?" Oliver asked, "You mean you aren't freaked out?"

"Why would I be freaked out?" Skylar stated, "I mean on my planet boys partner up with boys just as much as they partner up with girls. I mean both genders can have children together, so why would it make a difference."

"Skylar, two boys can not make kids together here on Earth." Bree stated.

"I'm fine with you two in a relationship. As long as you do not end up 'doing it' in the sleeping pods." Kaz said, smirking when he saw the blush form on both his friends faces.

"So", Chase stated obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, "Getting back on topic. Oliver, What did Ramon give you."

"I'm not sure", Oliver stated, "But I do know I have seen it before. Just not sure where."

"It sort of looks like the time/dimension travel device we used when we brought Captain Atomic to the future." Kaz said.

"Oh my gosh Kaz!" Oliver exclaimed. "You're absolutely right."

"Hey guys", Bree said, "We should probably get out of here before any people arrive at the scene. We would not want to get arrested."

Everyone agreed and went back to the penthouse.

"We should work out a plan in the morning after we get a full night's sleep", Chase said, "Not even I can think at full capability after such a long battle."

Everyone just nodded, too tired to form a full sentence. Each of them just climbed into their pods and went to sleep. No one not even Bree could be awoken by Skylar's loud snores.

* * *

 **Okay. I know this chapter is short, but it is just the prologue. And just like the characters, I am too tired to form a concrete sentence. It was really late when I started writing this, so let's just say it is very early in the morning. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I can not make any promises, since school on Monday. Favorite, follow and review please.**


End file.
